The present invention relates to a garb, particularly to a garb with large capacity pockets.
At present, many countries in the world are rampant with robbers and thieves everywhere. Robbers and thieves are known to go after any of various types of valuables including bank notes, checks, remittance bills, credit cards, passports, and important documents carried by persons performing daily routine transactions, such as making purchases, collections, deliveries, tours, etc. On occasions when people go to the bank to draw a large sum of cash, or when owners of stores or restaurants take their daily cash receipts home or to deposit in the bank, they have to carry large sums of cash by themselves; when salesmen are on a trip to promote sale of goods, they also have to carry expensive samples as wrist watches, jewelry, necklaces and designs. Generally, such articles are carried in a portfolio, suitcase or handbag. However, such containers are visible and easily to be stolen, looted or lost. If these valuables are to be held in garb pockets, ordinarily the pockets are too small and inadequate.